Greek Pantheon
Primordials Nyx, Goddess of Darkness *'Race:' Primordial Goddess *'Gender:' *'Family:' Chaos (Father), Erebus (Brother, Husband), Dionysus (Lover), Aether (Son), Hypnos (Son), Thanatos (Son) Uranus, God of the Sky *'Race:' Primordial God *'Gender:' *'Family:' Gaia (Mother, Wife), Cronus (Son), Meliae (Children), Gigantes (Children), Titans (Children) Seemingly composed of hardened light and air that swirled around his light made skin in his true form, Uranus had white hair and a thick beard when he appeared human. Uranus became fearful in his later years as he witnessed the growing strength of his children. This fear would plague him and induce paranoia, carelessness and madness. Aether, God of Light and Air *'Race:' Primordial God *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Erebus (Father), Nyx (Mother), Hemera (Sister), Gaia (Daughter), Thalassa (Daughter), Ouranos (Son), Aergia (Daughter), Pontus (Son), Tartarus (Son) Aether is the Primordial God of Light and Air, the brother to Hemera and son to Erebus and Nyx. As a Primordial, he is incredibly powerful and fathered many other Primordials. Since he worked with his sister Hemera to instill the cycle of night and day, he has forsaken a physical body. It is unknown what he looked like prior. He cared much for creating order in the universe, enough to dedicate himself fully to ensure it. Hypnos, God of Sleep *'Race:' Primordial God *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Nyx (Mother), Erebus (Father), Thanatos (Twin-Brother), Morpheus (Son), Phantasus (Son), Phobeto (Son), Ikelos (Son) Hypnos is the Primordial God of Sleep. Along with his twin brother Thanatos, he helps people die peacefully as they sleep. While he has a true body, he prefers to take the form of a large owl so many would not see that he is truly a god. He is cunning and strong enough to both outsmart and overpower Zeus as he can put any living being to sleep. Despite how own power, he is reluctant to keep using it for the sake of it, instead prefers a structured reason why. Gaia, Mother Earth *'Race:' Primordial Goddess *'Gender:' *'Family:' Aether (Father), Thalassa (Sister), Aergia (Sister), Ouranos (Brother), Pontus (Brother), Tartarus (Brother), Poseidon (Lover), Uranus (Son, Husband), Cronus (Son), Rhea (Daughter) Rhea *'Race:' Primordial Goddess *'Gender:' *'Family:' Uranus (Father), Gaia (Mother), Cronus (Brother, Husband), Hestia (Daughter), Demeter (Daughter), Hades (Son), Hera (Daughter), Poseidon (Son), Zeus (Son) Rhea is the Primordial Goddess of Marriage, Earth, and Childbirth. Rhea has a appearance of a motherly woman with long black hair and a unknown flower positioned on the side of her head. Her attire consists of a white robe which covers light blue armour that she wears to protect herself. Despite the love she felt for Cronus, she was unable to continue to sit back and watch him imprisoning their children. His actions, and her own guilt, forced her to save her last son, Zeus, from being trapped which resulted in her husband being overthrown. For her role in her husband's deeds, Rhea banished herself to the mortal world. Titans The Titans are extremely powerful race of proto-gods that existed before the Greek Gods were born. They descend from the Primordials, the first gods, and are the progenitors to the Olympians. Most have been died since the Titanomachy, the war waged by their Olympian children. Leto, Titaness of Motherhood *'Race:' Titaness *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Zeus (Lover), Artemis (Twin-Daughter), Apollo (Twin-Son) Metis, Titaness of the Ocean *'Race:' Titaness *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Zeus (Lover), Athena (Daughter) She is a beautiful titaness that is capable of shapeshifting from her natural water form to one that resembles that of a large human. She looks, as well as her charm, was enough to enchant Zeus himself. Metis is a cunning titan that is considered one of the wisest of all beings, having been born as an elder Oceanid. She assisted Zeus with his war against Cronus using her intelligence as she knew he would come out on top regardless. Cronus, Titan of the Harvest *'Race:' Titan *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Uranus (Father), Gaia (Mother), Rhea (Sister, Wife), Demeter (Daughter), Hestia (Daughter), Hades (Son), Hera (Daughter), Poseidon (Son), Zeus (Son) Cronus is the Titan of the Harvest and former king of the titans as a whole. Just like he usurped his father, he was overthrown by his youngest son, Zeus. He was imprisoned within Tartarus after his defeat where he would spend his eternal life. Cronus' body was entirely composed of gigantic vines and seemingly plant-life, symbolizing his area of influence. His "bones" were made from strong and flexible tree trunks. Earlier in his life, he was fraught with fear of being usurped much like what he did to his own father. Driven by this fear, he was willing to entrap his own children. He became wrathful when one had the audacity to challenge his rule. Now that he is alone and in silence, he has come to realize his mistake and willing to amend it if he ever gets that chance. Olympians Amphitrite, Goddess of the Sea *'Race:' Olympian Goddess *'Home:' *'Equipment:' *'Gender:' *'Family:' Nereus (Father), Doris (Mother), Poseidon (Husband), Triton (Son) Amphitrite is an Olympian Goddess of the Sea and the wife to Poseidon. As a granddaughter of Oceanus, she is the eldest of the fifty Nereids. Although their marriage was originally very loving, overtime Poseidon scorned her affections as he pursued others. She is seen as a beautiful goddess, enough to catch the eye of Poseidon who was instantly infatuated with her. She could always be found wearing a standard tunic with many accessories associated with the sea. As she was in love with the sea, she was willing to marry a man she did not originally love for the sake of its well-being. Poseidon managed to get her to love him as she did the sea, but he soon began to go back to his old ways and have affairs with others. Although she reverted to understanding the truth of him, she continued to be with him to keep harmony in the oceans. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Desire and Beauty *'Race:' Olympian Goddess *'Home:' *'Equipment:' *'Gender:' *'Family:' Zeus (Father), Dione (Mother), Hephaestus (Husband), Ares (Lover), Dionysus (Lover), Eros (Son), Deimos (Son), Phobus (Son), Anteros (Son), Harmonia (Daughter), Priapus (Son), Euklela (Daughter), Euthenia (Daughter), Philophrosyne (Daughter), Eupheme (Daughter) Aphrodite is a Olympian goddess who is associated with love, desire and beauty. All forms of attraction, sex and affection fall within her purview. Although popular and considered the most beautiful of the Greek goddesses, she is not a warrior and particularly useless in war. She is a goddess with long, way brown hair and a voluptuous figure. She is dressed in graceful clothing with colourful jewellery. Out of all the gods of Mount Olympus, she is most known for her appearance of a stunning young woman and sheer beauty. Apollo, God of the Sun, Music, Light, Knowledge, Medicine, Art, Poetry and Archery *'Race:' Olympian God *'Home:' Delos *'Equipment:' Apollo's bow *'Gender:' *'Family:' Zeus (Father), Leto (Mother), Artemis (Twin-Sister) Apollo is the Olympian God of the Sun, Music, Light, Knowledge, Medicine, Art, Poetry and Archery. Apollo was born alongside his sister on the island of Delos and raised by the nymphs to keep them safe from Hera's wrath. While living within the wilds, Apollo was taught archery by his caretakers, which he mastered much like Artemis. Bored, he eventually taught himself how to use the lyre which he played for the nymphs and satyrs. Apollo and Artemis began to help local mortals against many of the monsters that populated the untamed wilds. Reaching their age of maturity, the twins were told of their true heritage by the nymphs and who their parents were. With this knowledge in mind, both the gods temporarily separated to earn a name for themselves and draw the attention of Zeus and the Olympians. Apollo set off towards Delphi where he heard of stories involving a giant serpent named Python who terrorized the locals. Apollo is a clean shaven god with smooth blonde hair that was cut short. As a god who frequently travels the world and helps deal with dangerous jobs, he his fit more so than most would assume from one who loves the embrace of music. Wise beyond his ken in his later years, Apollo was a jolly god who took nearly everything in stride and believed in the law of the people. Despite this, he was fully capable of feeling jealous or angry when sufficiently provoked. Ares, God of War *'Race:' Olympian God *'Home:' *'Equipment:' *'Gender:' *'Family:' Zeus (Father), Hera (Mother), Eris (Sister), Enyo (Sister), Athena (Sister), Hebe (Sister), Hephaestus (Brother), Aphrodite (Lover), Phobus (Son), Deimos (Son), Harmonia (Daughter), Eros (Son), Anteros (Son), Himeros (Son), Pothos (Son), Amazons (Creations) Ares is the Olympian God of War that often represented reckless destruction and bloodshed. As his own father hated him, most of the Olympian pantheon did not show him respect save a few, resulting in him not caring much for boundaries. Despite the scorn he receives from his own family, he cares very much for his own children and respects his partners. In warfare, Ares displayed his love for combat and battle that often led to hate being thrown at him by others. All he cares about is killing his enemies and ending battles in his favour. Despite the animosity of those around him, he cared very much for the lives and well-being of his children, willing to go out of his way to ensure their happiness. Out of all the gods, he is one of the few to show true respect and admiration towards his romantic parents. Athena, Goddess of Reason, Arts, Literature and Intelligence *'Race:' Olympian Goddess *'Home:' *'Equipment:' *'Gender:' *'Family:' Zeus (Father), Metis (Mother), Ares (Brother) Athena is the Olympian War Goddess of Reason, Arts, Literature, and Intelligence as well as one of the most respected residents of Mount Olympus. She commonly acts as a patron to heroes and champions who wish to better the world in some way, either through killing monsters or other avenues. Athena is a thin and tall woman with shining eyes of blue and green. She can always be found wearing his battle armour with a golden helmet strapped to her waist, however, it even then shows her generous figure and womanly appeal. Athena is often considered a teacher for humans as she taught many the art of weaving, sewing, planting and growing of plants. When prayed to while in danger, she is always willing to assist in some way or show kindness to those who have been through it. When it comes to heroes, she often blesses them during their hunts and when they are returning home. Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, Fertility, and Harvest *'Race:' Olympian Goddess *'Home:' Mount Othrys *'Equipment:' *'Gender:' *'Family:' Cronus (Father), Rhea (Mother), Hestia (Sister), Hera (Sister), Hades (Brother), Poseidon (Brother), Zeus (Brother), Persephone (Daughter) Demeter is the Olympian Goddess of Agriculture, Fertility and Harvest. Due to her own sphere of influence, she was one of the most revered of the goddesses by the Greeks. She is a goddess that wears robes that cover her body. While not young, she is shown to still be beautiful and rather motherly. Unlike the younger goddesses, she is conservative with her clothing. Demeter is a generous goddess who sometimes gifts more than she was asked to those who prayed to her. When she directly interacts with humans, she disguises herself as one of them to see how they live for herself. Hades, God of the Dead *'Race:' Olympian God *'Home:' Mount Othrys *'Equipment:' Helm of Darkness, Hades' Bident *'Gender:' *'Family:' Cronus (Father), Rhea (Mother), Hestia (Sister), Demeter (Sister), Poseidon (Brother), Hera (Sister), Zeus (Brother), Persephone (Wife), Erinyes (Daughters), Macaria (Daughter), Melinoe (Daughter) Hades, as the God of the Dead, rules over the dead, hidden wealth, and the element of earth. He is rather ambivalent towards humans, rather than actively malicious despite what many mortals believe. Hades had managed to arrange a marriage with Persephone after speaking with his brother, Zeus. Does not partake in the affairs of humans. In the course of his job, he preferred to keep his subjects in death rather than allowing them to return to life. He disliked Hecate enough due to her creation of ghosts. Almost important to sweet talk. Honest with his deals. Feared by mortals enough that his name is not spoken. Works well with Hermes. Has a sceptre that he uses to control the earth and his spirit army. Out of his family, the most intelligent. Hephaestus, God of Fire *'Race:' Olympian God *'Home:' *'Equipment:' Hephaestus' Labrys, Hammer of Hephaestus *'Gender:' *'Family:' Zeus (Father), Hera (Mother), Ares (Brother), Hebe (Sister), Aphrodite (Wife), Euklela (Daughter), Euthenia (Daughter), Philophrosyne (Daughter), Eupheme (Daughter) Hephaestus is the Olympian God of Fire. One of his most known creations was the mortal woman Pandora, whom he considered like a daughter. Hephaestus was originally a man that resembled his father, Zeus, in his general appearance with square shoulders, short hair, and bushy beard. However, after he discovered his wife's affair with Ares and when the Smith God confronted the God of War, he was badly beaten and his skin charred, forcing Hephaestus to undergo treatment to heal some of his body. Hephaestus was often called upon to help other gods with their tasks. Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Architecture, and Family *'Race:' Olympian Goddess *'Home:' Mount Othrys *'Equipment:' *'Gender:' *'Family:' Cronus (Father), Rhea (Mother), Demeter (Sister), Hades (Brother), Hera (Sister), Poseidon (Brother), Zeus (Brother) Hestia is the Olympian Goddess of the Hearth, Architecture, and Family. Shortly after Hestia, firstborn of Cronus, was born, she was trapped her father in fear that she would overthrow him, doing the same for her siblings who came afterwards. Within her prison, she grew into adulthood and would manifest her own innate godly abilities. When she was joined by others, she assisted in her younger siblings upbringing. Eventually, she was freed by Zeus when he poisoned their father, forcing him to remove him them from his gullet. While she did not join her brothers in the Titanomachy, she stayed behind to created and tended to the Fires of Olympus. Persephone, Goddess of the Underworld, Spring, Flowers, and Vegetation *'Race:' Olympian Goddess *'Home:' *'Equipment:' *'Gender:' *'Family:' Zeus (Father), Demeter (Mother), Hades (Husband), Erinyes (Daughters) Persephone is the Goddess of the Underworld, Spring, Flowers, and Vegetation. As the eldest and most beloved of Demeter's children, Persephone was blessed with both considerable power and adoration from the mortal followers. In return, she made frequent visits to mortal villages and towns so they may be brought up from her significant influence. Her dreams would not last, however Her husband, a God who has been removed from history, soon tired of her perceived insolence and accidentally killed her in his anger. Now dead, she arrived within the Underworld were she encountered Hades, lord of the realm. The two fell in love and wedded, but Persephone's mother desired her return, but as a member of the dead, she was incapable of doing so. Demeter threatened the Olympian gods to find a way by causing the mass death of plant life within an increasing area. Zeus eventually forced Hades to feed Persephone enchanted pomegranate seeds that was created by Hekate. These seeds, when consumed, allows the eater temporary life, allowing her to leave until the seeds lose their effect. Satisfied with the return of her daughter, albeit temporarily, Demeter undid her desiccation. Poseidon, God of the Sea, Storms, and Horses *'Race:' Olympian God *'Home:' Mount Othrys *'Equipment:' Trident of Poseidon *'Gender:' *'Family:' Cronus (Father), Rhea (Mother), Demeter (Sister), Hestia (Sister), Hades (Brother), Hera (Sister), Zeus (Brother), Amphitrite (Wife), Triton (Son), Gaia (Lover), Charybdis (Daughter) Poseidon is the Olympian God of the Sea, Storms, and Horses. Poseidon simply wears a partial robe and appears handsome to most. His hair is short and has a bushy beard. He bears enchanted glyphs that grant him great abilities within the water and light up once in contact with it. He mostly kept himself isolated within his palace in the Aegean, but he is frequently seen siding against his brother in a small act of rebellion. Zeus, God of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, and Justice *'Race:' Olympian God *'Home:' Mount Othrys *'Equipment:' Aegis, Zeus' Labrys, Thunderbolt *'Gender:' *'Family:' Cronus (Father), Rhea (Mother), Hestia (Sister), Demeter (Sister), Hades (Brother), Hera (Sister, Wife), Leto (Lover), Metis (Lover), Poseidon (Brother), Aphrodite (Daughter), Ares (Son), Athena (Daughter), Artemis (Daughter), Dionysus (Son), Hephaestus (Son), Hermes (Son), Apollo (Son), Hebe (Daughter), Heracles (Son) Zeus is the Olympian God of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, and Justice. Zeus, as well as being the leader of the Olympian Pantheon, is father to many Greek gods. Zeus has dark-shoulder length hair and a long beard of the same colour. His hair shows signs of greying and wrinkles despite his muscular build. He is a relaxed god who loved the joys of merriment, along with being considered righteous by many of his pantheon. When pushed, however, he becomes unpredictable and his anger causes destruction on a substantial scale. He allows his emotions to rule him. Triton, God of Seafarers *'Race:' *'Gender:' *'Family:' Poseidon (Father), Amphitrite (Mother) Phobus, God of Fear *'Race:' God *'Gender:' *'Family:' Ares (Father), Aphrodite (Mother), Deimos (Twin-Brother), Harmonia (Sister), Eros (Brother), Anteros (Brother) Hebe, Goddess of Eternal Youth *'Race:' Goddess *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Zeus (Father), Hera (Mother), Ares (Brother), Hephaestus (Brother) Hebe is the Olympian Goddess of Eternal Youth. She is an attendant of who serves Ambrosia to the gods and the wife of the demigod Heracles. Hebe has a young and fresh appearance, having possessing the gift of Eternal Youth. As she has been in service to her family since her birth, Hebe is a subservient goddess who follows orders given to her. Dionysus, God of Wine and Theatre *'Race:' God *'Gender:' *'Family:' Zeus (Father), Semele (Mother), Nyx (Lover), Aphrodite (Lover) Dionysus is the Olympian God of Wine and Theatre. He is the only Olympian god to be born from a mortal woman. Dionysus appears as a middle-aged man who has a crown of vines and several grapes that cover his full-head of hair, usually to hide it as it is greying. Aloof and air-headed, the only thing Dionysus truly cares about is his next party and who is going to be invited, which is usually the same people as before. He is indecisive and unwilling to take things seriously unless his own life is on the line. Hermes, God of Travel, Sports, Thieves, and Trade *'Race:' God *'Equipment:' Caduceus, Kibisis, Petasos, Talaria *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Zeus (Husband), Maia (Mother), Aphrodite (Lover), Pan (Son) Hermes is the Olympian God of Travel, Sports, Thieves, and Trade and acts as the messenger of the gods. Hermes is a young man with short hair. He wears enchanted sandals that increase his speed, a staff that was gifted to him by Hypnos and clothing that can typically be found worn by average human. He has a sense of humour that is deeply reminiscent to that often found among humans, sometimes dumbfounding his fellow gods with his antics. He takes his role as a messenger with part-sincerity, part-fun as it allows him access to the human world. Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Women, the Heavens, and Birth *'Race:' Goddess *'Home:' Mount Othrys *'Gender:' *'Family:' Cronus (Father), Rhea (Mother), Hestia (Sister), Demeter (Sister), Hades (Brother), Poseidon (Brother), Zeus (Brother, Husband), Ares (Son), Hephaestus (Son), Hebe (Daughter) Hera is the Olympian Goddess of Marriage, Women, the Heavens, and Birth. Out of all her sisters, she is seen as the most beautiful and divine, enough to draw the attention of Zeus, her future husband. Despite her own semi-benevolent disposition, she is willing to strike at those who anger her, whether they be gods, mortals, or even her own family. Like many other gods, she was ultimately ruled by her emotions. Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Forests and Archery *'Race:' Goddess *'Home:' Delos *'Equipment:' Artemis's bow *'Gender:' Female *'Family:' Zeus (Father), Leto (Mother), Apollo (Twin-Brother) Artemis is the Olympian Goddess of the Moon, Hunting, Forests, and Archery. As a daughter of Zeus, she has many siblings but prefers the company of her twin-brother, Apollo. Artemis is a extremely beautiful woman who wears a chiton tunic tied down with robe and moderate armour to cover vital areas. Despite her armour, she impressive figure is noticeable at a moderate glance. She is seen as a protector of nature, animals and woman. She is also a patron who symbolizes the glory of the hunt, agriculture, and the herding of animals. As she is a vestal goddess, she additionally represented virginity and chastity. Circe Circe is a Goddess of Magic with ties to nymphs, witches, and enchantresses. Unlike most other Greek gods, Circe lived among mortals and even having married a prince of Colchis, but had murdered him and was exiled. She is the daughter of Hecate and was famed for her medicinal knowledge. He lives in a clearing in the woods, surrounded by wolves, lions, and victims of her magic who fawned on newcomers. Demigods Heracles *'Race:' Demigod *'Gender:' Male *'Family:' Zeus (Father), Alcmene (Mother) Creatures *Centaurs are a race of creatures who are part human and part horse. They have the torso of a human and the waist and below of a horse, connected where their neck would be. Many of them are caught between their animal and human nature, with many becoming aggressive against outsiders, but with some embracing either side. *Eryines are female chthonic Goddesses of Vengeance. They dwell within the Underworld. They were created when Cronus castrated Uranus, his father, and threw his genitalia away with the Erinyes being born from the drops of blood within the Sea. They were sent to avenge crimes that had been committed against the natural order of the world, particularly that against the gods. Category:Pantheons